Frozen Heart
by Elsa T. S. Winters
Summary: Seraphina had thought Kiara and Kovu were her biological parents. What she didn't know.. Was that they weren't. Elsa was sure everything was alright. Until Rafiki visited her. And.. She learned something that changed her life forever. (On semi-hiatus)
1. Prologue

**Yo. Replaced my failed 1st fanfiction (and looks like fanfiction attempt too..) with this one. Hope ya like it.**

**P.S: I am slowly re-writing chapters and making them way much longer.. So if you notice that it goes from narrative and long to short and POV, it's still in progress.**

* * *

_Frozen Heart_

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Once upon a time, while the sun was shining bright with its rays in the sunset, a Pridelander adult lion form was continuously walking back and forth on the surface of the Pride Rock. Worry obvious on his face, he was probably worried for something happening _inside_ the Pride Cave. He was watched over by another form, possibly a former Outlander, which was clearly annoyed by his mindless and endless pacing.

"Kovu, stop pacing. You'll make a hole in the Pride Rock!" The Outlander lioness teased and rolled her eyes. The lionmumbled something with a groan and rolled his emerald eyes. _"Totally not while _that_ is happening inside there." _She seemed to catch the words and rolled over, gazing at the cerulean sky. "You know, you're too worried, _big boy_." She said in a playful manner.

"_I don't think so_, Vitani." He mumbled and lowered his ears just slightly, peeking a quick glance at the cave entrance now and then. "You would be the same in my place." The lioness was slighly irritated by his tone and grabbed a stick nearby, whacking him square in the forehead. "Hey, what was that for?!"

Vitani snapped at Kovu for what seemed like the third time. "First, I'll never have a mate. Second, you're a worry freak! Seriously, you think Kiara will _die_ if she has a cub?! I don't think so. She's a strong lioness. Remember? Third, Simba's staring at you." Kovu turned around and noticed the Pridelander King, gazing with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"You're even more worried than I was for Nala." He teased and pawed the former Outlander lion's shoulder. "Kiara's fine so far, so just go and chill, son." Simba was well-known to Kovu for always teasing and pulling pranks on him. Mostly because he was his son-in-law. But the lion took then whole-heartedly, because he was his new father.. Well, father-in-law. But anyway, he was like so.. Because he never met his actual father.

"Um, okay, I guess.. But what should I do? What if something goes wrong? What if the cub dies? Or worse- Kiara? I don't know if I'll can bare it. It's, you know, my family, and I don't want to lose them."

A tawnish body silently crept out of the cave, and towards the King and Prince Consort. The lioness was a bit too much bendy and managed to, somehow, end up behind the Prince and stepping on his tail, enough to make him let out a gasp and turn around. The lioness was pretty dark in the dimming light and her now-green eyes terrified him. She smiled warmly at him before stepping at the left, now out of the shadows.

"Nala, don't _ever _scare me like that again! I thought you were Scar or something and you were going to_ kill _me!" Kovu panted out and Nala managed a stifled giggle. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the cave.

"I guess you don't want to meet your new cub?" His eyes went wide and he rushed straight in the cave. Nala laughed before practically grabbing Simba's tail, not minding his protests, and carrying him inside the cave.

* * *

A shadowed body laid against the cave wall, swishing her tail and glaring at the entrance. The lioness awaited for someone to appear, her hazel eyes practically pleading for someone to come in. As she sat in there in silence, a lion entered the cave running, heading straight to her, and nuzzling her intensely. She purred and nuzzled her mate back.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Kiara.." He whispered softly. Kiara started purring even louder. Only then, the Queen entered the cave dragging the King by the tail. Kiara let out a silent giggle at her parents' behaviour. Simba seemed to notice it and he snorted.

"Oh come on, I (she) couldn't get you in there otherwise." Nala and Kiara found each other saying the same thing together and they giggled. That annoyed the King and made him snort again. But he slowly re-found his composure and walked over to his daughter.

Kovu seemed to ignore what was happening so far and nudged Kiara's arm, his intentions clear. The lioness smiled and when her father and mother walked over, she uncovered the tiny bundle of fur that was there.

"The cub is so light.." Simba mumbled and that earned him a smack from Nala and an eye roll from Kiara. He whispered something to himself before rolling his eyes. "I was joking! It's still my grand- eh.. Grandchild!" He said with a small chuckle. Kiara smiled. She licked the cub and it turned to all the lions, slowly blinking and flicking its tiny ears.

The cub was a gorgeous creamish-tan with cream underbelly and under-eyes, unnaturally lavender-purple above-eyes, dark brown nose and inside-ears, icy blue eyes and a tuft of what seemed like platinum blonde mane on top of its head and tail tip. One who glared at the cub spots long enough could tell they were.. _**Snowflake shaped?!**_

"It's.. Gorgeous.." All the three muttered while glaring dumbfounded at the newborn, which was as confused as possible. Its eyes darted between the all three lions quickly like trying to figure out why they were glaring. Kovu giggled and nuzzled the cub.

"And smart, too. Even though it still looks weird." That earned him a slap from Kiara. "Ouch! Hey, I wasn't serious!" He mumbled in annoyance. "It's actually more gorgeous than you." Another slap. "Oh come on!" He groaned.

The King started laughing so hard he was on the floor already. "Even.. More irritable.. Than Nala herself.." Simba managed between laughs, quickly earning a smack from Nala. "Okay fine, I was joking." He got up, staring at Nala. She mumbled something before going back to Kiara and sitting to her right.

"What are you going to name.. Her, I notice?" The lioness asked, nuzzling her daughter softly. Kiara returned the gesture, before thinking for a second. "Need suggestions?" Nala said suddently. Her daughter nodded.

"Hm.. What about, Nyota?" Kovu said, and Kiara threw a death glare at him. He stared for a moment. "Okay, okay, no! Delilah? Baridi? Theluji? Saphira? Azura?" She kept her death glare on him. "Umm.. Okay fine. I give up. One more suggestion. Anna?" Kiara mumbled something before shaking her head. "I'm out of names, then." He shrugged. It was time for Nala to step in.

"What about Chimvi?" She suggested. Kiara's death glares turned to her. "I guess you don't want your daughter's name to mean 'Troublemaker', right?" Her daughter nodded firmly. "Okay then, any suggestions from you?"

"Hmm.." Kiara mumbled out, clearly in deep thought. "Something with an original touch. Like.. Hmm.. Elsa?" She said suddently. Both Simba and Nala stared at her like she had just grown a third eye. But Kovu nodded.

Nala was clearly glaring at her daughter, not much like the King. "Elsa is the name of the Arendelle Pride's Queen.. Wasn't that pride caught in eternal, uhm, snow, or cold solid water? Or whatever? Um, anyway, I think this is far off the cub's personality-" She noticed a small shard of ice at her left. "How in the world did this get here?!" She yelled with wide eyes. The cub looked at her innocently. "Okay, nevermind. What about the name Seraphina?"

"Hmm.. I got three good names. Elsa, Delilah and Seraphina. I have no idea which to choose." She shrugged. The look on the three other lions' faces clearly said '_Just name her all three._" She gave in to the glances and sighed. "Okay, it'll be all three. But I'm totally calling her Elsa myself." The King, Queen and Prince Consort exchanged a few looks to each other, before nodding.

"Elsa Delilah Seraphina it is, then." Simba announced. Rafiki arrived in a short amount of time, beginning his presenting to the Pridelands ceremony tradition, which was kept for all those years, and was lived with even before great king Mohatu was crowned. But the past is in the past, how it is used to say. All four looked forward to a great future.

* * *

**Clearly longer, huh? And more detailed.. YES, Seraphina has three names. And NO, she isn't our Elsa here.**

**Review if you truly care about this story. ^-^**


	2. The Exiled's Adventure

**Ok. Chapter 2.**

**-Skips over A/N drabble-**

* * *

_Frozen Heart_

_Chapter 2 : The Exiled's Adventure_

In a beautiful summer night, in the Pride Rock cave, a light cub was constantly tormenting a male lion. The female cub was obviously awaiting some important event, and she wasn't going to let her father's laziness stop her.

"Delilah, go away.." He ruffled out a mumble, turning over to his mate. Seraphina groaned and glared at him, before smirking, and forming an ice crystal. She throwed the cold material on the lion and he jolted up. "COLDCOLDCOLDCOLDCOLD-coldcoldcoldcold!" He shivered, making the Princess go crazy with laughter.

"Daddy, you're so funny!" She managed between fits of laughter, causing Kovu to snort. The Princess giggled and shoved him to the cub. He mumbled something. Kiara giggled again and nudged him.

"Come on Kovu, don't get Elsa mad." She said softly, and he sighed. Seraphina's face lit up as he got up and walked out of the cave. She followed rather instantly, not wanting to lose anything out of this new lesson about the whole Pride Lands.

The two shadows sat at the top of Pride Rock, the larger one clearly bended down to the smaller. The creamy cub gazed at her father, her eyes full with wonder. He sighed before staring at the rising sun. He begun his long speech.

"You see, Delilah, our time as rulers is like the sun. The dawn is like the start is of your time as Queen, and the dusk is as well like the end of your reign. One day, the sun will set over Simba and my time as King, and will rise with you as the new Queen." He said.

"But Daddy, what if I can't be Queen? Because- Nevermind." She cut herself off before revealing a big secret of hers. She decided to keep that fact a secret. Her parents didn't seem suspicious about it.

"Well, _Elsa_," He spat out the name. "You'll have to. Just like Queen Elsa, the ruler of the Arendelle Pride did, despite her _**frozen powers**_-" Her mind stopped there. But it loaded with other things. Some good, some bad.

_'Oh my god I have the same name and powers like the Queen of the Arendelle Pride. Are we looking exactly the same next and I am basically her clone? What if we actually are related and I am not from this pride- No that can't be. But.. It's possible..?'_

Then, she catched back onto her father's speech. But it was already over. "-Well, now you go play." He smirked and nudged her, and she darted off to play with the other Pridelander cubs.

The cubs were two dozen, since the Outlanders joined the Pride Lands. However, Seraphina was the single cub that light at color and they were pulling pranks and mean jokes on her.

"Look at her, she's so light, like she was painted white!" Said one with a mean laugh.

"She thinks she's though, but she is just a weakling!" Said another, and the storm was already increasing inside Seraphina. She growled at thin air and kept walking.

"Who cares if she's considered a Princess? She basically has no royal blood!"

"My god, she looks exactly like the Arendelle Pride's Queen! Bet she's her daughter!" Said a cub with a mean touch to it, and Seraphina literally pinned the cub to the wall with icicles.

"I don't _know _if I am related to her, but listen here. I am living a similar life to hers, so shut your _big smelly mouth _and go annoy someone else!" She practically roared to the cub, but it actually was a yell. The cub stared with wide eyes at her.

"_**SORCERY!**_" The cub yelled, and the word echoed around the Pride Rock. Seraphina gasped and backed off. Just to make things worse, the King, Queen and her parents ran there.

"Sorcery? Seraphina (Delilah) (Elsa), are you alright?!" They said desperately. But their gaze was averted to the cubs staring silently at Seraphina. They stared confusedly between them, Seraphina and the cub pinned to the wall with icicles. The frightened cub stuttered out some words.

"S-she a-attacked m-me, y-your m-majesties.." The cub pointed at Seraphina, and the King's eyes widened. His surprised look turned to hate, and he growled, walking over to her.

"You, _**you**_, how dare you attack a member of my pride, you _piece of nothing_?!" He roared at her. Seraphina's jaw dropped open and her ears went backwards in horror. Kiara started crying. But Simba paid no mind.

"_**EXILE!**_" He roared at her, and she gasped. Kiara could do nothing, just watch how her daughter was exiled by her own father. She wished she could do anything, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Seraphina ran away, ran away as quick as she could, planning to never go back. She _had _to find this Arendelle Pride, it could be her only source of survival. The Queen should be welcoming to an exiled lion with her powers. So she ran. To the Arendelle Kingdom.

"What do you mean, Anna?" The lioness' right eyebrow rose up at her sister's unusual behaviour. She just came in with a report that there was a rogue cub wandering around near Arendelle's outer borders. The Queen was as confused as ever.

"I mean I guess we could take the poor cub in, don't you think so, Elsa?" Anna said softly, gazing into her sister's eyes. The Queen sighed and looked down, before turning her head up again with a smile.

"I guess we could. Come on!" She said, running out of the cave, Anna following right behind.

_**-Location switch-**_

"I give up." Elsa mumbled, sitting down. "We searched the whole border. No sign of the cub." She obviously didn't notice a cub heading _straight _to them, clearly lost in thought, until the cub bumped into her side. Its eyes widened.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean umm.. Are you Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle Pride? Heh.." She grinned expecting something. Elsa raised an eyebrow which obviously meant _'How did you know that?' _The cub answered before she could ask. "Well, I just guessed." She giggled.

"Um, okay." Elsa stared for a second before shaking her head. "So, what brings you here?" She asked gently, sitting down. The cub wandered in its thoughts for a moment, before finally replying.

"I got exiled from my former pride, the Pride Lands, because of my powers. So I guessed that I may come here because we have the same power?" She grinned again. Elsa glared at her like she said the weirdest thing ever. She shook it off and answered.

"Well, if you can control ice and snow, I guess we can give it a shot.. After all, you're a young cub, and you shouldn't be wandering around alone like that." She thought for a moment. "Wait, what's your name?"

The cub gulped. "I'm Elsa Delilah Seraphina, the daughter of Prince Consort Kovu and Princess Kiara." Elsa's glare turned to shock. And Seraphina clearly guessed why. "You're glaring at me like that because I have the name Elsa too, right?" The Queen nodded slowly. "I was actually named in your honor." She giggled.

Anna cleared her throat. "I'm still here." That took the Queen out of her trance. "And I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle. Umm, her sister, obviously!" She said awkwardly. Seraphina rose an eyebrow.

"Don't mind my sister's awkwardness." Elsa said, picking Seraphina up by the scruff. "Let's get back to the Pride's den now."

* * *

**Awkward end.. Elsa picked her up by **_**THE SCRUFF**_**. -Ahem- Nevermind.**


	3. The Small Reveal

**...Ok update.. I had entered a tangled mess of ideas and never found my way out until now.**

* * *

_Frozen Heart_

_Chapter 3 : The Small Reveal_

A creamy cub was running, running, running and dodging the trees. _Quick quick quick quick quick quick find a hiding place! _The cub's mind yelled, while she darted amongst the forest. Not long ago, she realized she was _chased _by three lions.

Seraphina found a cave not long after, hurrying inside. She watched the lions look around after her, before picking up her scent and... Finding the cave. Her eyes widened as they approached her, growling and smirking.

"Well well well, if isn't it that witch's daughter?" Said the lead lioness, glaring at the cub with a terrifying smirk on her face. Seraphina's eyebrows furrowed together. _What witch's daughter? Wait.. Witch? ..Are they talking about.. OH MY GOD, NO._

_"Witch?_ What witch?" She said, glaring back. The lioness' smirk turned into a frown and she growled. Seraphina gulped and backed off, only to find herself cornered at the wall. Noticing that, she prayed that someone will come and save her.

"You know, that sorceress, what was her name.. Oh, was it Thandha? No, hm... Khari? No.." Said the 2nd lion, zoning out. He earned a smack and a growl from the 3rd lion. He shook his head and shrugged. "I forgot, okay? Don't blame me!"

"Elsa, you idiot. Can't you remember that?" The 3rd lion growled, turning its deep green eyes to the cub. Seraphina was terrified, but still, she swallowed her pride and cleared her throat.

"I am by no way the daughter of-" She got cut off by a mound of snow hitting the lion's side and sending him flying into a wall to the left. "...Uh.. What?" Seraphina asked out loud, confused by what just happened.

"Don't you _dare _touch her, _Hans_." The lioness stepped out of the shadows with a hiss. "Unless you want to die, though." The creamy lioness narrowed her icy blue eyes at the lion who was staring with a terrified look on its face.

"Oh, if isn't it Her Majesty, I'm honored." The lead lioness said on a sweet, clearly joking tone and she laughed evily, smirking at the other lioness. Elsa's gaze shifted on her and she growled once more, clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, _Zira_?" She said through clenched teeth. _Wait, Zira.. I remember that name from somewhere.. Was it.. The story of a lioness- Oh... Zira the Outlander. _It all made sense now for Seraphina. That lioness was seeking revenge, clearly.

"Well, I want nothing, except revenging the death of my poor Scar, by killing my enemy's cub." Zira hissed, glaring at Elsa. The Snow Queen's glare was even more horrifying as she walked towards the Outlander, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Kiara wanted to save your life, and now you want to kill her daughter? You're fantastic sometimes.." Elsa muttered out while glaring at those scary blood red eyes. Zira did nothing but smirk at the Queen.

"Elsa, Elsa, little silly Elsa," The Outlander lioness muttered with a hint of joke, "You have no idea what terror I went through. Watching the love of my life be killed in front of my eyes. Having to endure starvation. Years and years of war." She chuckled darkly. "And now, I finally can get my revenge on the enemy, by killing this cub." Zira walked over to Seraphina, which was staring in horror as Zira raised a paw, preparing to claw the cub.

"No!" Elsa cried, and conjured an ice wall between the lioness and cub. The Outlander's claws collided with the cold material, resulting into an ear-splitting sound. The Queen yelped at the sudden boom.

_**SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH**__RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSHHHHH..._

Seraphina pinned her ears back at the sound, grimacing. Zira backed away from the icicle staring at it with interest. Like there was some other meaning in this, except protecting a cub. She could feel it, by no doubt. It was there.

"Interesting.." Zira said to herself, shifting her gaze from Seraphina to Elsa and viceversa(**That rhymed!**). "You really do care about her, am I right?" She said, glaring at the Snow Queen. Elsa shook her head in confusement and furrowed her brows together.

"What are you talking about?" She lied, gazing at Zira. _How in the world does she think I care about her or even that I- What..? ...Does she think I adopted her as my daughter or something..? Oh god, no._

Zira rolled her eyes. "Are you dumb? It's clear on your face, genius!" She said. Elsa and Seraphina's eyes widened. "What? Afraid I know your little secret?" The Outlander smirked. "Oh well, anyway, it would've came out somehow."

_I'M DREAMING I'M DREAMING I'M DREAMING I'M DREAMING I'M DREAMING.. _"Wait what?" Seraphina said out loud, gazing between Zira and Elsa. "I-I don't get it." She lied, her mind racing with questions.

Zira facepawed. "That lioness," She pointed at Elsa, "Loves this cub like it'd be hers." She pointed at Seraphina. "Is it clear?" Seraphina's eyes widened even more before nodding slowly. "Ok then."

Elsa stared like the time just stopped. _What in the world did just happen.._

* * *

**Ummm...**


	4. A Breath-Taking Surprise

**Phone (extremely late) update! (Sorry for typos..)**

* * *

_Frozen Heart_

_Chapter 4 : A Breath-taking Surprise_

A day later, the Queen was pacing in front of the den, brows furrowed together, trying to figure out what happened a day before. Seraphina was sitting a few steps away, in deep thought, and occasionally huffing. Neither of them didn't understand what Zira meant.

"Okay, nevermind, I don't understand." They both said at the same time, mumbling words afterwards. Seraphina went back into the den, grumbling in what seemed like gibberish. Elsa remained in the front of the den for a moment, before deciding to go hunting._  
_

"Oh look, already?" The Snow Queen said to herself, before crouching down in the grass, stalking the prey. Slowly, she crawled forward silently, before launching forward. The mandrill let out a shrill scream, before hitting the lioness square in the face and causing her to stumble backwards with a grunt. "Okay, no, difficult prey." She mumbled to herself, noting the fact for later.

"Oh, if isn't it Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle Pride?" The monkey said with a chuckle, going to help up the equally confused and annoyed lioness. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I was afraid I'll become dinner." He joked with a giggle.

"Dinner? That's the last thing you could become." Elsa mumbled under her breath, managing to stand up and brush the dust off her pelt. "Anyway, Rafiki, what are you doing here?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Weren't you supposed to be in the Pridelands?"

"Supposed to be, I was.." He trailed off, adding a tinge of mystery. "But I am not!" He finished quickly, launching to whack the Queen with the stick, which she dodged subtly. "Hm, nice." Rafiki said to himself, getting lost in his thoughts again, and eventually.. Falling asleep..

After a while, Elsa decided to shake him out of his thoughts. ".." She poked him in the side with a paw, which easily turned into shaking him.. And he ended up falling on his back, still asleep. Elsa rolled her eyes and turning to walk away. Rafiki stopped her, which caused the Snow Queen to cast him an incredulous glance.

"You know, there is something that you don't know." Said the mandrill subtly, causing Elsa to become even more confused than she already was. What didn't she know now?

"Yes?" She asked expectantly, awaiting Rafiki's answer. But he only sighed and sat down, shaking his head. "What's wrong?" She asked in worry. "Did something happen-"

"You realize Kiara's cub died don't you?" He interrupted, causing the Queen's eyes to widen. _Is he telling me that Seraphina died? No, Seraphina cannot just instantly die like that._ Elsa shook her head. "Well, _he_ did, and a long time ago." He finished on a sad tone. But he somewhat cheered up. "But luckily I had saved them from grief. By placing another cub instead of that one."

"..Oh.." Then realization hit her. "But, if Kiara's son died, who are the parents of the other cub?"

Rafiki sighed and shook her head. "Like the Great Kings had said in the prophecy,

'Be it that the Princess' cub will die,

Should it be replaced, but not with just any cub,

But by a cub whose parents are a Queen, and magic itself.

Be this prophecy stopped from happening,

The Prides will suffer very greatly.'

And it looks like, Seraphina is that cub." He shrugged. "So she doesn't have a father."

Elsa's attention snapped to something else. "'A cub whose parents are a Queen, and magic itself'.. Wait, who is this Queen you are talking about?"

Rafiki cupped his chin with his hand, in deep thought. When he was finally done, he held his index finger up. The Queen blinked before furrowing her brows in confusion. The mandrill pointed the finger in direction of Elsa. "You."**_  
_**


End file.
